Aubrey's Vacation in Ooo
by Sagioca Helsker
Summary: Aubrey is just your average tween girl, but when she finds a book that can help her achieve her dreams, she sets foot on a journey that she hasn't expected.
1. Aubrey Alberich

**A/N: I'm back with a new story! I know this ain't the new one that you've been waiting for, but I kind of cancelled that, 'cause the characters are pretty much OOC. So yeah. And Journey to the Nightosphere is on hiatus. Help, anyone?  
Also, this is the first story of a series! =) Read and review please-y.**

**Summary: Aubrey is just your average tween girl, but when she finds a book that can help her achieve her dreams, she sets foot on a journey that she hasn't expected.  
**

* * *

**Aubrey's Trip to Ooo**

**Chapter One: Aubrey Alberich  
**

The sunlight shone through the window and into the dim room. In the corner of it sat a young girl, who was reading a book called "Dark Moon". It is about a girl, the same age as hers, and she studies ancient magic and junk. The girl wanted to find out about a spell that can take her anywhere, and I mean anywhere, even into the Lich King's stomach. (Please do not do it, though.) Aubrey wants to find out about it too, but she doesn't know junk about ancient magic, spells or potions, which gives her not much of a head-start. But yesterday in her school library, while she was browsing about the book shelves, this certain book caught her eye. She took it, read the summary on the back and borrowed it. The author said this happened in the real world, and she had to believe it, even if it was a bit childish for her to. The book itself was a strange one, a square only five-yes, you read it right, _five_-inches long an five inches wide, and it's about 5 inches thick too.

She read the introduction about Mahavik Nguyan, the girl who was absorbed with ancient stuff-magic, things, books, you name it-and about her childhood until the age Aubrey is now. Then after reading the chapter, which had about twenty pages, she moved on to the first real chapter of the book. It uses Old English, but she doesn't mind.

And she just read and read on, not stopping for even a little sip of milk that was beside her. It was quiet and peaceful in their old attic, and nothing cries for much attention there, that's why she chose to read in there. It was a wee bit dusty when she entered, though, but she cleaned it up and removed webs and spiders. The only sound that was heard is the reader's flipping the pages, aside from an occasional chirp from bird, but since she was totally absorbed in the book, she didn't pay much mind. And the only movement in the room was her fingers running through the pages and turning it. Peaceful silence...

"Aubrey Alberich, where in the world are you?" came her mother's voice from down below. Aubrey's head jerked up and closed the book quickly. _Bad timing mom, _she thought, _I was in the middle of chapter three already._

"I'm right here mom," she answered, got her glass, and climbed down the retractable ladder.

"What in the name of Pete are you doing up in the attic?" her mother asked, crossing her arms. "You have the dust mite allergy."

"Reading..." Aubrey mumbled. "And I cleaned up the attic too. I got rid of all the mites."

"Well, reading what?" Mrs. Alberich asked, fussing about her daughter's dress, "what about?"

"Baby whoostle foot." she replied. Glob she lied, and it wasn't even a good one.

"Well, why in the attic?" her mother asked again, unconvinced.

_Do me a favor and skip the questions. _"Nothing, just missed the old room."

"Well then," her mother said, tossing a broom at her. She just in time caught it. "Do me a favor and sweep the basement."

"Yes'm." Aubrey said and went to work. When she was done, it was spotlessly clean. "Nice."

By then she was very tired, and had no more energy to read. She decided to leave the reading for later before sleeping and ate twinkies while watching _Adventure Time_.

"Aubrey, John, dinner's ready."

She turned the damn box off (the show ended and she was browsing through boring channels) and quietly went to sit on the table.

"Whatcha doi'n in the attic Aub?" her younger, six-year-old brother asked. "It's full of dust mites."

"I was reading." she answered while eating a spoonful of cake.

"Aub, that's dessert!" John shouted in his high-pitched voice, which, according to her, was very cute but sometimes annoying. He stared wide-eyed at her while she swallowed the piece.

"Sorry, hungry..." she mumbled and reached for pasta.

"Hungry? You just ate my twinkies a while ago!"

"Oh, well, 'em be paddling down my stomach by now."

"MOM!"

"I'll buy you another box tomorrow, dear." their mother said from the kitchen.

"Aw." John sunk to his chair. "No fair."

"I didn't like the twinkies," Aubrey said guiltily.

"Why'd you eat 'em?"

"What happened at school?"

"Don't change the subject Aub,"

"Seriously, had fun?"

John grinned. "Weeell, teacher Sinile was shocked to find thumb taxes on her chair..."

She perked up. "YOU did that?"

"No, it was Diggins."

After dinner they watched _Adventure Time_ together and soon John was put to sleep.

"Aub," he peeped before Aubrey left, "the Lich King won't get me while I sleep, right?"

Aubrey chuckled lightly. What an active imagination her brother has, like Jake. "No, of course not."

"G'night, then."

She kissed him on the cheek, whispered _I love you John _and creeped into her room.

* * *

The next day school started again. Aubrey was running late, because she just had to finish the book off, so she woke up late.. Her excuse, of course, was that she helped her mother cook instead of taking a bath early. Which she didn't really do, but the teacher accepted it.

At recess she and her friends ate together and shared stories about their weekends, except her. She chose to keep her mouth tight shut and keep the book to herself. Apart from that, nothing really interesting happened aside from Wayne Myers falling off his bike infront of their house. Poor Wayne, he got a leg broken, and most people said he better be off. But not Aubrey. She wondered how Wayne had fallen of his bike, he won the district's Bike Race, which was 50 meters, and didn't even fall off once.

The bell rang, then she seated herself back on her chair. She listened, took down notes, and thought about Wayne. Well, not much.

At the end of the day Aubrey almost forgot about the book, until John asked her about it. "Baby whoostlefut," she said.

She watched that addicting show again, then fell asleep after doing a heck of homework. Anyway, she figured out she could do it on Saturday, right after special MTAP classes at school.

* * *

**_Saturday_**

Aubrey took grass from her yard, as the book said that Mahavik did, then cut her hair off, grounded it with a mortar and pestle (this took a little while to get done) and finally, mixed it with bubble-y liquid. The book instructed that she should blow a bubble her size and that it should float a little over a foot. She did this, and it worked perfectly. She had her stuff packed. This was it.

She went through the bubble, eyes closed, lips shut. Her mind wandered off about this, if this could succeed. Then she opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in the middle of a grassland.

It did. She was in the Land of Ooo.

* * *

**A/N: So, how do you think I did? Was it too wordy, too corny, too bad or what? Please tell me! =) I would love it if you would.**

**Also about Aubrey, I based her off a little on myself, and how do you think her personality went? If you review, you WILL-not may, WILL-get feature in this story. Whoot! =) Be sure to!  
**


	2. Finn and Friends

**A/N: And I'm back! A little trivia about this story: I kind of put together some parts from my unpublished stories and viola! =)**

**And thank you to my first reviewer, Gary the Human! And also thanks for letting me put your OC in this story! And don't forget to read Gary's stories guys! They're awesome! (Your welcome dude :P)  
**

**And now, the chapter where the real story begins!**

* * *

**Meeting Finn and Jake and some more friends  
**

Aubrey looked around, amazed. This land looks really vivid! Nearby a few house people were running around yelling because a grass ogre was chasing them and throwing eggs at their face.

"_Chicken!_" he shouted while laughing like a moron. "BOO!"

She can't help but feel kind of awkward. Sure she watched that show all her life, but she can't help feel weird. If you see a bunch of houses with legs and arms and faces, won't you feel weird? Yup, you would. You might even think it''s the apocalypse but, in Ooo, it's way past that already. (Post-apocalypse setting, remember guys?)

"I better get this on camera." she said, taking her eyes off the housies (as the ogre, or Donny, calls them) and grabbing her camera. "Ooo Review, here I come!"

She pressed 'record' and zoomed n on the house people. "You are now seeing house people-" she zoomed out on the Grasslands, "-only seen in the wonderful Land of-"

A ball out of nowhere hit her on the head. "OUCH!" she yelped and dropped the camera. "OW OW OUCH!" She grabbed the camera and stopped it from recording more. "Who the heck threw that ba-" she turned around and saw a boy wearing a bear-themed hat run up to her.

"Hey there! SO sorry!" he apologized, then picked the ball up. "We were just playing bocce ball and-

"Wait, are you...human...?" he asked suddenly.

Aubrey remembered that only a few humans live in Ooo now. "Uh, yeah I-"

"YOU ARE!" he interrupted, making her slightly annoyed. "I'm Finn, what's your name?"

"Aubrey." she answered, "Aubrey Alberich."

"Hmmm...Aubrey..." Finn said, "Where do you come from?"

_For one thing I know, I didn't come from a land where strangers bombard me with questions._ But he was hardly a stranger. "I come from Asia."

"Ashe-what?" he asked.

Another boy ran up to him, and he had blonde hair too. "Yo Finn," he said, "what took you so long?"

"GARRY!" Finn shouted, making both Gary and Aubrey jump. "THIS GIRL IS HUMAN!"

"Yeah, I could see that." Gary said, "You don't have to shout."

_No one told me I was supposed to bring earplugs. _Aubrey laughed lightly. "Hey, I'm Aubrey."

"I'm Gary." he said. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, Gary, you're seeing another human and it doesn't make you jump?" Finn said.

"Not really," Gary joked.

"Hm," Finn stuck his tongue out. Then he turned to Aubrey. "What're those bags for?"

"Oh, I plan to stay here for a couple of weeks, explore Ooo and all that junk." she answered, grabbing her _heavy_ bags from the ground.

"Looks like you have some load," Gary answered, "how about staying in our fort for a few days?"

"YEAH!" Finn again shouted, and Aubrey was wise enough to cover her ears. "We could take you on a tour around Ooo!"

"No need for that," she answered, "I got a tent."

"Don't be shy!" he said, "There's monsters out there, and the Ice King too."

"Yeah, but I doubt that noob could beat me." she smirked. "The only thing he does is throw bolts at you to freeze you, and he doesn't have a good aim."

"Yeah-wait, what?" Finn now looked confused. "How'd you know about Ice King?"

"Long story." _Shoot, now they're gonna think I'm a spy or a double-crosser or something the like..._

"Well, would you like to stay?" Gary asked.

"I'll just put my tent up beside your house." she answered.

"Okay," Finn said.

The three of them went back to the fort, where Fionna, Gaby, Cake, Jake and Beemo were waiting.

As Gary entered the fort, Fionna ran and hugged him. "Hey ya Gary."

"Hey babe."

"Hello," she smiled as she saw the shy girl. "What's your name?"

"Aubrey..."

"I'm Fionna."

Aubrey smiled.

"My, what did you boys do?" Cake asked. "You smell like fish. Go take a shower!"

Aubrey laughs.

"Oh, hello there," Cake greeted, "who're you?"

"Aub-"

"And you're human!"

"Another one?" Jake asked, then turned around.

"Yesh," Aubrey said, "I'm here on a vacay."

"Okay, well, since you all are here," Cake said as Gary and Finn went to take a shower, "plus a cute girl-"

Aubrey blushed.

"-I'm gonna make lunch," the cat said.

"Hey Cake," Finn said from up the second floor, "Aubrey will be staying with us for a couple of weeks. She got a tent and stuff packed."

Jake does a spit take. "WHAT? I'm lost."

"That's nice, Jake," Cake glared at him. "Anyway, are you going to stay outside?"

"Yes..."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in here?"

"Yes..."

"Well, okay."

She went outside and set her tent up.

"AUBREY!" a voice made her jump. She turned around and saw Finn, who was putting on his hat.

"Hey loud voice," she laughed.

"Oh, sorry."

"What brings you here?"

"To know about where you live. Are there plenty of humans?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, but we live in a completely different dimension..."

Finn looked confused.

"...We live in..."

She stopped, searching for the simplest word to describe her home.

"...the real world..."

Finn grinned.

"...there are seven continents..."

"Wait, what are contents?"

"Continents, silly."

"Oh."

"They're large land masses, I think that's the best description. One of them is Asia, where I live."

"Ashe-a,"

"Asia," Aubrey corrected, "let's go outside, its hot in here."

They went outside.

"So, where were we? Oh, yeah. Asia is a beautiful continent, and the largest too. It has a couple of countries: too many to name."

"What are countries?"

"These are like kingdoms, each with their own territory and are separated by borders. I live in - and it's cool in there."

**(A/N: Did you guys really think I'd let you know where I live? :P)**

"Whoa."

Aubrey looked up the cloud-filled sky. "Yeah, but kinda boring too."

"Really...?"

"Lunch time!" Cake called out, and the two of them entered the fort.

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd it go? =) Remember to leave a review.**


	3. Discussion of the Great Mushroom War

**I'm back!**

* * *

Aubrey and Finn joined the rest of the gang at the table.

"Hey Aubrey," Jake said, "what're you planning to do here in Ooo?"

"I just wanna take a tour around Ooo." Aubrey answered.

"Bufh why Ooo?" asked Jake again while devouring a spoonful of bacon.

"Don't talk when your mouth's full, Jake." Cake scolded.

"Yeah yeah." he said. "Anyway, why Ooo?"

"'Coz it's awesome, I've heard about this place and it sounds interesting to explore."

After some more interviewing done by Jake, they all finished eating lunch and were full.

"Hey Finn," Aubrey said, getting off the chair. "Can you take me to Flame Princess? I want to meet her!"

"Sure! You'll like her, she's fun to hang out with!" Finn replied and climbed up into his bedroom. Then he got his backpack and sword and went down. "Let's go! Jake, wanna come?"

"You two go visit her, I'll stay and help Cake with the dishes." Jake said from the kitchen. He sounded like a baby being force-fed.

"Ha-ha, OK!" Finn laughed, and the two of them went outside.

"How far is FP's house?" Aubrey asked while walking.

"Not that far." Finn answered, then stopped. "Hey Aubrey."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to know how you know so much about us. Have we met before? Or do you know my parents?"

Aubrey didn't know what to answer, but she saw that Finn was waiting for one. So she sighed and said, "No, Finn, I don't know your parents and we haven't met before. You and Jake are just famous in my world."

"Oh." he looked disappointed.

"So you still haven't found a human in here yet?"

"Only one so far."

They continued walking in silence for several minutes, then Finn spoke up.

"You know I think that Great Mushroom War is dumb." he said.

"Why is that?" Aubrey asked, although she already knew what was going to be his response.

"I think it's dumb because..." he said as if he has so many things to say that he wants to explode. "..because I read in this book that the cause of that war was power."

_"World War Three,"_ thought Aubrey sadly.

"It said there that the humans back then got carried away with so much power that they had powerlust. They did every kind of antic just to get their hands on some junk called bills that makes them rich, and in the end they just ended their own kind." he explained.

"You know, I think the same." she nodded. "And if it's safe to say I think those men kind of deserved it...but they destroyed nature and ended tons of innocent lives!'

"Sometimes I wonder if I even want to see another human again. Other than Susan, of course. I bet you know everything about her, huh?"

"Not everything." Aubrey smiled then said, "Look! Flame Princess' house!"

* * *

**OK, sorry for the long hiatus. School, you know. And sorry this is uber short. I'll make it up to you by making the next chapter longer! Thanks for the reviews guys! =)**


End file.
